The embodiments herein generally relate to rope deployment mechanisms, such as those employed to deploy a rope from a rotary wing aircraft, as well as methods of deploying a rope.
Various rotary wing aircraft are equipped to deploy personnel via a rope to locations that the rotary wing aircraft is hovering over. Two main facets of deployment systems for ropes from such aircraft include actuation and safety. In particular, a rope deployment system requires actuation of components configured to deploy the rope, while safety is addressed with separate components that are intended to prevent inadvertent deployment of the rope. Inadvertent deployment of a rope is not only a logistical problem, but a safety hazard if an individual is located on the rope.
Safety features are typically located at regions of the cabin of the aircraft that are not immediately proximate the access opening through which personnel deployment is performed. Safety features have been included along ceilings and side walls of the cabin, but these features often interfere with equipment and operations of the aircraft. Additionally, the safety features reduce space and clearance within the cabin. In such cases, it is possible for personnel to undesirably remove the safety features, thereby reducing the level of safety associated with the rope deployment system.